Birthdays of KaiShin
by sapphirerose421
Summary: It's May 4th which means it's Shinichi's birthday but, sadly he doesn't realize it. A birthday heist and a gift later well, its safe to say he wont forget anymore and if he does well he has someone to remind him. Short, fluffy KaiShin.
1. May 4th

**IT'S MAY 4TH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINICHI. HAHA I WAS HAPPY TODAY BECAUSE OF THIS AND MY FRIENDS THOUGHT I WAS WEIRD FOR CELEBRATING THE BIRTHDAY OF A FICTIONAL CHARACTER.**

 **ANYWAYS SORRY IT'S LATE BUT THIS IS A SHORT FIC IN HONOR OF SHINICHI'S BIRTHDAY!**

 **ENJOY.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK**

 **Warnings: oocness, and grammar errors cause I didn't have time to proofread today.**

* * *

Shinichi was having a less than wonderful day. He woke up late and had to rush to school without his coffee and when he got there he found out that class was cancelled. When he was on his way home be came across a purse snatcher who ended up finding a body in an alley. As he was investigating he got a call from Ran.

"Shinichi, what day is it?" Ran asked flatly the second he picked up.

Shinichi paused confused.

"What no greeting?"

"Just answer the question."

"Sheesh, May 4th. Why?"

"Anything else?"

"Um... the KID heist?"

"Anything else?" Ran asked again, sounding strained.

"No? Did I forget any plans with you and Sonoko again?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I give up you stupid Holmes otaku!"

With that she hung up leaving a confused detective staring at his phone. _Oh well, maybe she woke up on the wrong side of bed? And I thought I had a bad day..._

.

"KID!"

Shinichi shouted as he flung open the door to the rooftop.

He glared at the white figure smirking from the edge of the rooftop.

"Metantei, I'm honored that you came for me today of all days." His smirk grew wider.

"Of course! I'm going to chase you no matter what day it is!" Shinichi shouted indignantly.

Shinichi paused as he saw a light flush crawl onto KID's cheeks but, it was quickly replaced with his annoying smirk making Shinichi question if he really saw it.

"Anyways, I have something for you."

Shinichi deadpanned, "Is it the gem?"

"No, the-"

"Then I'm not interested" Shinichi bent down to turn the dial on his shoes.

Kaito's eyes widened,"Wait, no! It's a gift!"

Shinichi paused, "For who?"

KID blinked, "For you of course."

"Eh, Why? If it's another one of your pranks then I don't want it."

There was a moment of silence.

Kaito stared at the detective trying to figure out if he was lying or not. Nope, it seemed as if he really didn't know what today was... Was that even possible?

"You realize it's May 4th right?"

"Yes. Why do people keep asking me that? First Ran, the Haibara, now you!"

Kaito facepalmed. "Tantei-kun...

That's because it's May 4th.

Your birthday.

Your birthday, tantei-kun."

Shinichi stared. "Oh."

Shinichi rubbed the back of his neck, "I probably should have figured that out earlier."

Kaito sighed, "Ya think?"

Shinichi walked over to where KID standing.

"Well thank you anyways. You didn't have to remember. Heck, I didn't even remember. "

Kaito smiled softly, "I wanted to." He held out a small sapphire and gold colored key chain with a spade charm.

Shinichi took the key chain and turned it gingerly in his palm. He looked up and KID and smiled brightly. "Thank you for this, KID. I really like it."

Kaito blushed.

"I have something for you too and if my deduction is correct then I think that you'll like it."

Kaito started, "You don't have to, I mean, It's not _my_ birthday-"  
He trailed off as Shinichi leaned in.

Kaito's eyes widened as soft lips met his own.

Shinichi screwed his eyes shut as he pressed his lips against the thief's. He pulled back once he realized that KID was not kissing back to see KID staring at him and he felt his face turn hot, "Umm... I mean, Sorry! I should have checked if it was okay but, I figured... never mind, It was my fault. Lets pretend this never happened."

Kaito snapped out of his Shinichi-induced daze. He grabbed the detective before he could run away and pulled him close, "Lets not," he purred lowly before crushing his lips against Shinichi's.

.

Well, the day started off pretty horrible but in the end, Shinichi couldn't help to think that his birthday ended quite well.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Sorry, I didn't plan this and only thought of it a few hours ago so it has issues.**

 **Cya soon!**


	2. June 21st

**Happy Birthday Kaito!**

 **Warnings: sap, ooc-ness, more sap**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own and will never own Detective Conan**

 **Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAITO! :D**

* * *

"Listen up men! That damned thief is going to be here in 3 minutes! I want you all on high alert! KIDDDDD! I'll catch you tonight for sure! Bawahaha!" a certain mustached inspector yelled inside of the Ekoda Museum, deafening all the officers, fans and that one poor cameraman that was standing too close.

Kaito sighed from his spot in the vent. Nakamori-keibu never changed. He looked down out of the grate to study the shining blue gem siting primly on a velvet cushion surrounded by bullet proof glass and several taskforce members on each of the four sides.

Normally, he would be excited and looking forward to the thrill of the heist and to humiliating the loud inspector but today he really just wasn't up for it. Not that anyone could blame him, I mean, it was _his birthday_ _today_. He really should not have to spend it in a dusty vent or running from cops. Well, it wasn't like he could have scheduled it for any other day, seeing as this was the only day that the precious gem has seen daylight in over eighty years and it was also the only day the overprotective owners would let it out of its deep underground vault.

Naturally, the great Kaitou KID had to send out a notice, even if it was on his birthday and he even if he had to spend the day making excuses to a mop wielding banshee to _try_ to explain why he couldn't hang out with her on his birthday. This gem could very well be Pandora and there is no way that he'll let something like the date stop him from checking this gem. His resolve to complete his father's mission was not that weak!

Checking his watch one last time, Kaito slid open the grate and dropped down a smoke bomb, covering the case and the area around it with grey colored smoke. He jumped down and landed nimbly on the case, hand automatically opening up the secure case and grabbing the jewel.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! And my dear Nakamori-keibu. Welcome to my heist!"

KID grinned at the deafening cheering that erupted in time with his entrance. His grin only grew at the wonderful sound of the keibu spewing profanities and orders at the same time.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't being completely honest. He had to admit, a large part of his willingness to do a heist today had to do with the fact he would be alone at home anyways. Sure, he had Aoko and Jii but, as much as he loved them, they weren't _him._

Kudo Shinichi.

His beloved boyfriend for the past nine months.

Sadly, he hasn't seen his boyfriend for the past _two weeks_. Not even once! The reason being? A case.

Shinichi had been called out to New York to help out on a recent case which involved a serial killer that targeted young children and Kaito wasn't heartless enough to ask his boyfriend to stay just because it was _near_ his birthday. No, bringing justice upon that cold blooded killer was definitely first but, somehow, he still wished that he could have spent his first birthday as a couple with his dear detective.

He vaguely registered vaulting over another taskforce member as they attempted to dog pile him. Really, you would think that they would have learned by now that randomly tackling at him would not work and only bruise their pride (as well as their bodies but that was neither here nor there). He fought the urge to sigh, without Hakuba or Shinichi there, heists were just too easy.

He ignored the shouting as he sprinted out of the room, gem in hand...

only to be caught in a rope net and dangled in the air as he reached out to open the door to the roof.

He managed to keep from making any noise as the net roughly jerked him into the air. Poker face slamming down as he took in the situation.

"Well, looks like I managed to snag myself a nice little thief tonight," came a smooth voice from the shadows.

Kaito's head whipped around lightning fast as he fought to keep his jaw from dropping. He knew that voice! In fact, he heard it almost every single day!

Shinichi stepped out of his hiding spot, smug grin and sharp blue eyes radiating confidence and amusement.

He tsked at the thief hanging above, "Really KID, you shouldn't let your guard down so easily! What would I ever do if I came back to hear that my _favorite_ thief had gotten himself caught by _another_ detective!" He gasped dramatically.

Kaito rolled his eyes at the dramatics (despite realizing how hypocritical that gesture was) before swiftly freeing himself and landing softly in front of the detective.

Kaito grinned childishly at the detective, dropping his gentleman persona. "I didn't realize that you were back, tantei-kun."

Shinichi's eyes softened as he took in the man in white standing before him, "I took an earlier flight."

Shinichi paused for a second as he turned to check the surroundings. Once he saw that they were the only ones around he nodded to himself slightly and his eyes took on a determined look. Without warning he reached out and pulled the thief into a tight hug, breathing in the scent that he was only able to dream about for the past two weeks. He felt Kaito relax in his arms as two strong arms pulled him even closer.

He buried his face into Kaito's neck as he whispered, "Of course I would not miss seeing you today of all days"

Kaito felt himself flush lightly for a few seconds before he slammed his poker face down again.

Shinichi continued," I have reservations for a restaurant nearby, will you join me?"

Kaito pulled away grinning, "I would love to."

With that he separated from his darling detective and jumped off the roof, white glider contrasting brightly against the inky, night sky.

* * *

Kaito slid into the black Mercedes parked near the museum after having changed his clothes and handing his uniform to Jii-chan. He turned to the blue-eyed man sitting in the driver's seat while talking on the phone in English.

Shinichi smiled at his newly acquired passenger as he hung up on the caller, ignoring how they were still talking. "Ready?"

"I would be more ready if you told me where we are going."

Shinichi laughed, "You'll see."

Minutes later Kaito was standing in the middle of a restaurant, completely stunned. He blinked and then blinked again, as if he was trying to dispel an allusion. Standing inside the restaurant was all of his closest friends and family. He stared, even Hakuba and Akako were there!

He turned to his smug companion, "Did you-"

Shinichi smiled sheepishly," Yea, I called everyone on my return flight so I could get this organized to make up for being so late. The owners are friends of my parents so they agreed to let me use this place."

Kaito grinned. "Thanks," he said simply before planting a soft kiss on Shinichi's cheek and bounding away to chat with his friends and greet his mother (who he _thought_ was in Paris). He looked over his shoulder one last time and gig- _laughed_ at the surprised face that his detective was making.

Shinichi stood frozen in his spot for a good ten minutes while a pink blush steadily took over his face.

* * *

Kaito sat in bed snuggling with his detective content with the warmth. He paused we he realized something, "Hey Nichi?"

"Hm?" came the absentminded and slightly sleepy reply.

"What happened to the case? The last time I called you said it would take at least another week..."

Shinichi blushed as he rubbed his neck sheepishly, " I wanted to be back for your birthday so I pulled some all nighters to get the trap set up and everything. I left as soon as the man was in custody. The inspector was calling me to get the paperwork done since I left without telling him..."

Kaito smiled at how much Shinichi did to make sure he could celebrate Kaito's birthday with him. This was the man who forgot his own birthday every year... Yea, his boyfriend is the sweetest.

Kaito shifted to look at Shinichi, intent on telling him so, only to see that Shinichi had already fell asleep.

Kaito smiled, he could tell his detective tomorrow, after all, Shinichi must have been really sleep deprived after all that happened. Tired out, Kaito fell into deep slumber, tucked up against his love with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

 **Yup, that happened.**


End file.
